Honey I Love You But I Just Can't Smile
by drummer8907
Summary: The classic party game...LOLIVER STYLE. One-shot.


**AN: This is just a one shot idea that I thought of a few weeks back. I started writing it then, but got side-tracked with other things. I finally finished so decided to post. I personally think I've written better, but I think this fluffy one-shot turned out pretty well. I just want to say one more thing: the lack of Lolivers around here is serious depressing. After YNGMMM how could stories just disappear? Oh well, here another peice from me. Hope you like it and RR.**

Lilly sighed as she sipped her pop from the infamous red plastic cup. She had been at the party for almost two hours now and he hadn't even came over to say hi or talk with her once. What kind of a host ignores his guests? Well, one of his guests; his_ best friend_. That was just like Oliver. He was always joking around with the guys or chasing after all the girls that ran away from him. Lilly was getting sick of it and thought he'd be too, by now. For she knew a girl who Oliver could joke around with whenever he wanted. One girl Lilly knew would never ever run if being chased. There was a girl who wouldn't laugh or throw her drink in his face if Oliver used a cheesy pick-up line on her. Lilly just wanted to make it clear to Oliver that there_ is _a girl for him out there. The perfect girl. He just needed to stop fighting so hard and look right under his nose. Love was present in the most obvious form, like a slap in the face.

Right now, love was standing alone in the corner, debating whether or not to give up and go home...

Lilly resorted to day dreaming. She was picturing what she had planed to do tonight; take the ultimate risk and reveal the feelings she's been hiding form Oliver for years. Sometimes, she dreamt feelings were welcomed with a long night of cuddling or just being held. That's all Lilly really needed. She just wanted to feel loved and safe, and what better place was there than Oliver's arms. Other times, the outcome was so bad that she'd have nightmares and wouldn't be able to sleep for days. Tonight was turning into one of those nights, but she still wanted to say something. All this time spent planning on telling Oliver tonight wasn't going to go to waste, yet Lilly stood frozen as if her shoes were glued to the floor. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why did_ he _have to make it so difficult?

"Hey...having fun?"

Lilly snapped out of her semi-depressive, semi-unconscious state when she heard a voice call out to her over the blaring speakers. Oliver was standing in front of her smiling. He had hoped to see the same reaction, but Lilly was relatively expressionless

_"Oh yeah, Oliver. I'm having a great time watching you flirt with every girl here when I'm the one who loves you, you idiot!" _Lilly's inner thoughts burned, but instead of letting them loose, she tried to cover it with a lie; the classic response. "Yeah."

"You're bored." Oliver frowned. He could see straight pass her lie. "You're having a horrible time, aren't you?"

"No." Lilly now scrambled for a better excuse. "I'm just not in much of a party mood, that's all."

"Don't lie to me, it's a disaster!" Oliver began to pace back and forth, talking down to himself in a rant. "What was I thinking trying to throw a party? I can't do anything right!"

"Oh, c'mon, Oliver. Don't be like that." Lilly started feeling really guilty seeing her best friend upset, but what could she do?

"This is the lamest party ever!" Oliver admitted. "Just look around!"

Lilly did so, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What are you talking about? Everything's fine."

"I need to resolve this boredness!" Oliver exclaimed. "But how?_ How_?" He rubbed his chin as he thought of a solution. "That's it! Lilly, you're a genius!"

"Oliver, I didn't say anything." She stared at him funny.

"Lets go!" Oliver squealed, grabbing hold of Lilly's arm and pulling her behind him as he ran across the room. Lilly nearly spilled the contents of her drink from the sudden move.

But that's not to say she didn't like what was happening...

"Listen up, everybody!" Oliver tried to announce, but he couldn't be heard over the loud music and the chatter amongst the crowd. He dashed over to his stereo and turned down the speakers so low that it was barely audible. A mummer of suspicion arose. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Oliver.

" I've noticed that this party seems to be getting a little...dull..." He looked out at the other guests, who didn't seem to have a problem with what they had been doing. Many of them shot Oliver confused looks. "But don't worry. Lilly here has though of solution! Isn't that right, Lilly?"

"Uh...right?" She answered shaky. Lilly had no clue what was going on in her best friend's head.

"She wants to play a party game," Oliver began. "and has suggested my favorite: Honey, I Love You, But I Just Can't Smile!"

Neither Lilly nor the people at the party knew the game Oliver had just mentioned. Lilly raised an eyebrow at Oliver, but he ignored it and kept speaking.

"You mean to tell me _we're _the only ones who have heard of it?" He asked, including Lilly by pointing at her, even though she was really clueless. Everyone else nodded in question. "It's easy! Everyone gets in a circle on the floor. One person is "it". He or she stays in the middle of the circle and goes around to each person one at a time, trying to get them smile. If the person comes up to you, you say 'honey, I love you, but I just can't smile" with a straight face. That means you're safe and the person must move on to someone else. If you smile though, you're out and you're "it" for the next round. Sounds like fun, huh!?"

No one seemed thrilled at this game's description. Lilly had mixed emotions. She really didn't want to play, but knew Oliver would make her. In all reality, she just wanted to get this over with and leave. The longer she stayed, the worse she felt.

"Ok then, lets go! Circle time!" Oliver placed his hands on the back of Lilly's shoulder and pushed her into the living room. She tried not to fight him too much, but Lilly hated being drug into things without be clear on them first.

A small circle was formed on Oliver's living room floor. It wasn't entirely perfect , for Lilly placed her self a little father away form everyone else, throwing off the shape. Instead of sitting near Miley, who she had been avoiding the whole night because being to close to her could potentially blow the plans with Oliver, Lilly chose to sit in-between two friends of Oliver's that she barely knew.

" 'Cuse me." Oliver butted his way in the circle and sat down right next to Lilly. He smiled at her. "This is gonna be fun, Lills." He told her. "I promise." Lilly rolled her eyes and took another small sip of her drink.

"Ok, so who wants to go first!?" He asked, cheerfully. Lilly thought it was a little "too" cheerfully and glared at him. As Oliver looked around, he didn't see one interested face. "If you don't volunteer, I'll have to pick someone." This "threat" of Oliver's, which sounded much like that of Ms. Kunkle or Mr. Coreli, had no affect whatsoever. "Fine. Have it your way. Eenie, Meenie, Miney..." Oliver began counting each person with that childish method. Lilly watched carefully as she became closer and closer to being picked. She shut her eyes and cringed, praying that Oliver would just skip over her.

"Me!"

Lilly opened her eyes to see Oliver poking himself in the stomach. She wasn't completly free with this choice either. As long as Oliver didn't pull any funny stuff, she could get through one round, make up some dumb reason that she had to go, and leave before things could get any worse.

But this was Oliver she was thinking about; a loose cannon ready to fire at random.

Oliver got up on his knees and got in the center of the circle. "Hmm, who shall my first victim be!?" He asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth slightly; something that drove Lilly nuts on a good day. Tonight, it was just warning her that he was in rare form right now.

Oliver turned his head to what he thought was an unsuspecting person. "Ri-"

"Don't even _think_ about it, mop head!"

"Co..." Oliver breathed out a sigh. "Ok then. How about..." Oliver saw that Miley was sitting not to far from Rico and decided on choosing her next. He was about an arm distance away when Miley spoke.

"Blah, blah, I ain't smiling. Now back up, boy! Personal space!"

"Ok, ok! Geeze!" Oliver backed all the way up to where he started.

Lilly watched as Oliver was turned down by every person he challenged. One by one he was sent away before even coming close to succeeding.

"I stink at this!" Oliver sighed heavily and sunk his head. He only stayed that way for a few seconds, then lifted his head up again. "Hmm...but I know one person who can't deny me a smile!"

Lilly had his plastic cup up to her mouth and was just about to swallow when Oliver spun around to face her. She nearly choked when Oliver winked at her with a seemly devilish grin

" _Lil-ly_..."

Oliver's eyes zoned in on their target as he began to crawl across the carpet on his knees. His voice was deep; almost...seductive sounding. Panic mode struck Lilly. Her heart beat gained speed with every step Oliver took. She knew this would happen sooner or later. Now she had to prepare herself. For safety, she kept the cup to her face.

"Put the cup down." Oliver reached up and took Lilly's arm, gently lowering it so that her face was exposed. He had made his way up to Lilly _that _quick. "That's cheating."

Lilly revealed a stone cold look. "H-H-H..." She tried to speak, but her throat was so dry. What little moisture her drink had provided her with had evaporated the second she swallowed.

"I'm sorry, did you just say something?" Oliver was staring right at Lilly. Her eyes were widened with fear, but she tried not to show it by darting them all around the room.

"No, no, no." He scolded sweetly, placing a finger on Lilly's cheek and taping it lightly. "Look at me..."

Lilly's eyes moved back to their normal position. "H-Hon-ey..." She squeaked out.

"I must be going deaf. I need to be a little closer."

Lilly could feel her face starting to warm and tiny beads of sweat had formed on her forehead with Oliver's next move. He scooted right up to, placing his hands on her knees as she sat Indian style. He leaned in, applying slight pressure, but no pain was felt.

"H-Honey I-I..."

Oliver's face now hovered inches away from Lilly's. Lilly felt her heart was about to either beat out of her chest. So much anxiety, nerves...and excitement had come over Lilly that she really couldn't do it: she just couldn't smile. Her brain wouldn't let her body function.

"Say it..."

Oliver's breath sent shivers tingling down Lilly's spine. His brown, shaggy hair tickled as it brushed against her cheeks. Lilly was ready to pass out right then and then. Swallowing hard at the knot in her throat, Lilly conquered her nerves. Slowly but surely, she gave speaking one last try.

" H-Honey, I love you, but-"

"But nothing."

Lilly was instantly cut off from all reality when she felt Oliver's lips press on her own. The mire moment those two had felt the slightest touch cued the sending of a speeding wave of emotions to flow through them. It wasn't just the spark of adrenaline from a first time kiss, it was the unleashing of a pent up flame that burned deep inside their souls, unbeknownst to each other.

Oliver had placed his hands on both sides of her face as a security blanket so that Lilly wouldn't try to back away. He need not worry about that. For Lilly let everything out, deepening the kiss with a fiery urge. Lilly tugged at his lips hungrily. So much momentum had built up that it caused Oliver's sense of balance to fail him. With one last motion, Oliver had fell over backwards and hit the carpet with a soft thud; Lilly draped over top of him. A roar of gaps filled the air, and they two instantly pulled away.

Oliver leaned back on one of his arms, trying to prop himself up slightly. He looked around and saw that every pair of eyes in the room were on him, including two blue beauties staring down from above.

"Uh, well, party's over! Thanks for coming! Door's to your right! Drive safe- now! Bye!" Oliver spat out rapid fire. He watched nervously as the room began to quickly clear out in a uproar of comments.

Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief when the last person closed the door tight. He looked back up and Lilly. Both of them were very flush in the face from embarrassment...and exhaustion. Lilly, on the other hand, was scared to death about what had happened.

"O-Oliver, I'm-"

"I told you this was going to be fun." He smiled up at her.

"But- but I...how...you-" Lilly wasn't able to make anything clear.

"I know you've wanted me to do that for a long time." He explained. "You can't hide anything from me."

Lilly blushed (as if her face could get any redder.) Oliver had read her like an open book all this time, all these years… "So...so you..."

"Yes." Oliver laid his head back down on the carpet and gentled lowered Lilly on his stomach until she was so close that their noses touched. "I love you."

Lilly only had one reaction to those three little words she never thought Oliver would say to her: She gave her best friend the biggest smile she had ever made.

"Lills honey?" Oliver spoke up sweetly.

"Yeah Ollie?"

Oliver stared in to Lilly's eyes with a smile on his own face. "You loose. You smiled.." He replied with a little laugh.

"I may have lost the game," She replied. "but I still won the prize..."

**How could you not love Loliver fluff? I've got a multi-chapter drama Loliver in the works as well as a sequel to my story Five Tears, so chekc back for those soon.**

**-drummer8907**


End file.
